A Promise I Couldn't Keep
by HedwigandHarry
Summary: Sirius asks Lily to make a promise, a promise to stay away from James Potter. She tries but staying away from the one you fancy is easier said than done. One-Shot about how Lily and James got together... I have another chapter but I am not sure if it will be posted! R and R! Rated T just to be safe!


I was looking at books in the library as Sirius Black cornered me into the wall. "Evans," He said and nervously looked around. "I need to talk to you." He said quietly.

I glared at him and said, "You _are _talking to me Black…"

He glanced at me, a clearly annoyed expression on his face.

I sighed and said, "What do you want Black?"

He glowered at me for a moment before saying, "I need a favour." Before I could refuse he said, "Look, I know you hate James and me but _please_. Can you do this one thing for me...?"

Chewing on my cheek I said, "What do you want me to do Black? If it includes doing anything romantic with Potter…well, I'm sorry but no."

He smirked at me and said, "Actually the complete opposite. Stay away from him, please. Go easy on him; I'll try my best to keep him away, but no promises…"

I huffed and said, "Fine, but you have to tell me why…"

Sirius stared away, nervously, dropping his voice. "I'd rather not…"

I glared at him with cold, dark eyes. "Tell me Black or I'll go bother Potter right now."

He sighed. "James has been…Look, he's been crying. Last night, this morning…Sobbing like a first year, and it hurts me to see my best mate like that. You really don't know how much you tore him up with your latest rejection…He acts cocky to keep his cool, he always did that. But he's really about to break down and I can't have my best mate gone…I just...I just want him to be happy." He said a pleading look in his eyes.

"I-I-I did that to him? Bloody hell! I feel terrible!" I said, the sorrow filling my voice.

Black breathed heavily and said, "Look, it doesn't matter, just try to ignore him, please."

I tried to resist. "No! No! I've got to aplogiz-"I looked at the way his eyes were glaring at me. "Stay away...right… Fine Black, I'll do it." I said.

Sirius let out a relieved sigh and said, "Thank you Evans."

"Sure Black." I said quietly as he walked away.

Later that day, when I was at dinner, James walked past me, apparently laughing about something Black had said, He didn't wink or flip his hair like he usually did. Actually he didn't even acknowledge that I was there.

My eyebrows lifted in surprise and then I went back to my dinner.

After dinner I trudged tiredly into the common room and sat down in my favourite cosy armchair by the fire.

I watched as the sixth year, Tara Wren, walked up to James and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she jumped up and down enthusiastically. My eyes flitted to Black's jet-black ones. His eyes bore straight into mine and I nodded and smiled, trying to go back into my book.

Quite a while later, Remus walked up to me and happily exclaimed, "I don't know what happened between you and James, but thank you Lily! I've never seen him this happy!"

I curled in my chair and resentfully said, "Yeah, that's great Remus…" Jealousy was a weak point of mine.

He sat down in the chair next to me. "You wanna talk about it?" His warm grey eyes boring into mine to make sure I knew he really cared.

I put on my best fake smile and said, "Talk about what Remus? Me? I'm fine, great actually!" I lied through my teeth, one thing I am not good at.

"Lily…" He said testing me to see if I had my temper in check.

I slammed my book down and said, "I'm going to bed, night Lupin." I jumped out of my chair and ran up to my dormitory to sink into a hazy unconsciousness filled with dreams of a certain hazel-eyed boy and his meddling best friends.

I woke up early the next morning. Stretching I yawned and got out of bed. I got breakfast and walked to Potions alone. "Ah! Miss Evans you are with, Mr. Potter!" Slughorn told me as I walked in to his class.

I wandered over to the table where Potter was sitting and sat down myself.

"Hello Lily." He said calm and politely.

"Potter." I said curtly.

The rest of the period was very odd. It was strange to find that James was only talking to me when absolutely necessary.

At the end of the day I watch crossly as Tara flirted with Potter again. Remus, again sauntered over. "Sure you don't wanna talk? You look like a teapot that's ready to boil over." He said.

I smiled and said, "Please, just don't be angry with me… I wouldn't blame you if you were, but I like James, and I want him to be mine. I miss how he annoys me and I miss his endless teasing." I said.

Remus looked over to his friend who was laughing at Sirius. "But, but he's so happy…" He said simply.

I straightened up and smiled uncomfortably. "No, it's fine…" I said. Remus had a doubtful look in his eyes. "No, really. I'm a big girl, I'll get over it. I'll be okay; I'm not going to bother him." I said.

Remus sighed and said, "Lily, wouldn't it be better if you just talked to James?...Tried to figure it out?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "No, I'm going to be fine Remus, really." I suddenly felt very tired and tried to stifle a yawn.

Remus rolled his eyes but sighed. "Alright Lily…good luck with that." With that he got up and went back to his friends.

I curled up in the chair and drifted to sleep in the common room.

A while later, I creaked my eyes open. I wasn't sure if I was actually seeing this or if it was just a dream, but Potter was on the other side of the room staring at me. He sighed, crossed the room with a blanket in hand and threw it upon me. He then slid my book from where it was resting on the arm rest of my chair and set it on the table beside me. "Goodnight Lily." He whispered and pecked my cheek, and then he was gone. I tried to get up but the warmness of the blanket soon took over and I sank deeper into unconsciousness, into dreams that made more sense.

I woke as the first ray of sunlight hit the windows of the common room. I jumped up, a blanket floating to the ground as I did. I looked around the empty Gryffindor common room. I then raced up the boy's staircase and ran to the Marauder's room. I banged on the door.

"BLACK! OPEN UP NOW! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I screeched as I beat on the door.

When I finally heard movement in the room, I stopped. I listened as I heard a loud thump along with three people laughing and loud cursing. Sirius answered the door sleepily in his boxers. "What Evans? It's only seven in the damn morning!" He said groggily.

"Get out here!" I hissed venomously at him.

Sirius stepped out and closed the door behind him. "What do you want Evans?" He asked, yawning at the end.

I looked at him and said, "Promise. Is. Off."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "What! Why?" He exclaimed loudly.

" Because..." I said and nervously looked down at my feet.

Sirius glared at me cruelly. "Always knew you were a frigid arse Evans...but I didn't think you were bad enough to make a guy hurt. I _thought_ you were better than that but apparently I was mistaken."

Each word he said to me stung like a slap to the face. Each came with a fresh, new pain and each hurt worse than the last.

He stared at me and then suddenly turned on his heel, back into his room, slamming the door in my face.

I blinked back tears and then knocked on the door. "Black? Please come out!" I begged. "You don't understand!" I raised my hand to knock once more but the door was opened by someone else entirely.

James slipped his head out of the crack in the door. "Evans, could you please go? Pads is pretty ticked..." He said, his gaze wandering down the hallway.

"Fine." I said stiffly. "See you later Potter." I said angrily, trying to hold back my tears. I turned to run away. I heard James sigh but not argue and then their dormitory door shut once more. I raced into the common room where my eyes bleared so much with tears that I wouldn't be able to make it back up to my dormitory. I curled in a ball where I fell and started to cry.

Later in the morning I heard four pair of footsteps coming down from the boy's dormitories. "So Padfoot, what _did_ you say to Evans to make her so angry?"

I heard Sirius say back, "Nothin', she made herself angry."

I breathed in heavily and said, "So now I just tick myself off Black?"

I heard James softly curse under his breath and then Black called back, "Everything does Evans! Your own words aren't an exception!"

I got up and raced to where they were on the stairs. "You've got to hear me out Sirius! You don't understand!" I begged him, my face still red from crying.

James looked at me; his eyes had a caring look in them. Sirius' eyes were dark and cold. "I don't have to hear you out Evans." He snarled.

"But you do! Please, you _really_ **don't** understand!" I cried.

"What doesn't he understand Evans?" James asked, in a confused but soft voice.

"Everything!" I wailed and sank to the ground.

James hesitated but then dropped to the ground and took me into his arms. "What's wrong Lily?"

I took a deep breath. "Everything is James, neither of you understand." I whimpered softly. "But it's not as if you care Potter, you're dating Tara..."

James eyes widened. "Is that what you think?" He said and grinned. "Lily, she asked us to prank a git that cheated on her last year."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Potter...I saw the way you looked at her, how happy you were with her..."

He grinned and said, " Evans, silly Lily. I'm always happy when I talk about pranking someone... Besides, she's dating Pete!" Peter blushed and nodded vigorously.

I stared into his hazel eyes and said, " Well then why did Remus say that you were so happy with her?"

He took his gaze from me and stared at Remus. "I never said you were happy with Tara...I just said you were happy.." He told us both gently.

" Well...well-...well.." I blubbered, embarrassed in front of all the marauders. I jumped up from my spot on the floor and raced up to my dormitory, to where they couldn't follow me. I unlocked the door and sat on the floor to cry.

Soon, there was a soft knock on my door. "Go away!" I yelled.

"Lily," James said softly. "Lily, please let me in." How did he even get up here?

I scooted to the door and in the crack of it whispered, "Why should I Potter?"

" I want to talk to you." He whispered back, his voice cracking slightly.

I got up and unlocked the door. I swung it open and there was James Potter who was looking at me with caring eyes.

"Hey." He said huskily.

"Hello." I said quietly and let him in.

He sighed and looked at me, "I'm sorry okay?"

I bit my lip and then laughed. "What are you apologizing for? You've done nothing! It's me who should be apologizing. I'm sorry okay? For...everything. I promise from now on I'll just stay away from you."

He stared at me and then said, "What if...what if I don't want you to stay away Lily?" He bit his lip and then looked at me. His hazel eyes were shining; the flecks of pure gold in them glowed above the greenish brown. He slipped his pale hand under my chin and lifted my head up. He leaned in and covered the short distance between his lips and mine.

He kissed me tenderly at first, and with each kiss the passion grew. I was barely aware of my arms as the inched closer and closer to his neck and before I knew it, my fingers were tangled in his jet-black hair.

I heard a soft moan escape from his lips as he slid his arms to my waist. He deepened his kisses farther and farther, preventing coherent thought in my brain.

We finally reduced our kisses to brief pecks and when he finally pulled away, both our breaths were ragged. I looked up at him, beaming and he returned it with the lopsided grin that I love so much.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Please, don't ever go away."

I gave him a small smile and said, "Don't worry; staying away was a promise I couldn't keep."


End file.
